Bad End
by PurpleAqua
Summary: Nada había salido como hubiese querido, pero su voluntad no se vería doblegada. Ni siquiera ante el evidente Bad End que había conseguido. One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer** : Pokemon Special no me pertenece, ¿creen que estaría haciendo sufrir husbandos si lo hiciera?_

 **Nota de la autora :** Well, creo que esto me quedó demasiado random; por favor, no me dejen volver a escribir nada a las 2 A.M. (?). Está basado levemente en un par de hechos 100% reales no fake, así que si quedaron OoC pues era de esperarse. Que conste que ellos son mis personajes favoritos, no se nota, pero lo son. Ahora sí, comencemos~

* * *

 **Bad end**

"Había llegado muy temprano para reunirse con él, por lo que se vio obligado a esperar a que acabase de atender a sus clientes antes de, por fin, poder marcharse juntos del lugar. Ambos cerraron la pastelería, y de inmediato el rubio empujó a su mejor amigo hacia el vehiculo encomendado por la señorita, quien los esperaba en el recinto donde presentarían su show.

Llevaban ya casi diez años igual de unidos, complementándose los tres, como el gran equipo que eran. Su amistad era firme, sus lazos irrompibles, su confianza era impenetrable, los tres héroes de Sinnoh seguían siendo tan cercanos como desde que se conocieron."

...

"Ya se encontraban ambos listos para salir al escenario. Afuera se oían vitores y aplausos, en espera del mejor acto de manzai de todas las regiones cercanas. El as de la Torre de Batalla, Pearl, y el cocinero interregionalmente reconocido, Diamond, eran también conocidos por ser los mejores comediantes de los tiempos actuales, y todo el mundo quería asistir al menos a uno de sus actos en su vida."

...

"Ya el acto había acabado. El público se reía a carcajadas mientras su mejor amigo se levantaba del suelo, sacudiendo su ropa con una brillante sonrisa. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, escuchando un leve pitido proveniente de sus bolsillos, ambos miraron inmediatamente a la primera fila frente al escenario, donde una joven muy refinada sonreía con aprobación, aplaudiendo elegantemente. Se veía tan bella, resplandeciente, que por un momento Pearl quedó embobado en su lugar. Ambos comediantes se despidieron de sus fans con una reverencia, seguidos de cerca de sus Pokémon, que habían ayudado en el acto, y se retiraron de las miradas entre aplausos y halagos. Debían reunirse con ella, como siempre."

...

"— **Propongo un brindis, por su gran éxito el dia de hoy.** —Levantando su copa, Platinum dio pie a que sus acompañantes la imitaran, chocando suavemente las tres copas de bebestible en acompañamiento a sus palabras. No era extraño que, cada que un show acababa, iban juntos a celebrar a la gran mansión Berlitz; era la ocasión perfecta para poner al día al Profesor con sus investigaciones individuales.

Como uno de los Ases del frente, Pearl recibía entrenadores de todas las regiones, cada cual con Pokémon más variados que el anterior. Igualmente, al restaurante de Diamond acudían comensales destacados de múltiples sitios, que gustosos le dejaban observar sus acompañantes pokémon un rato. Platinum, por otro lado, viajaba bastante para dirigir las empresas que heredó de su familia, por lo cual realizaba mucha "investigación de campo". A pesar del tiempo, sus pokédex seguían siendo una prueba tangible del lazo que los unía, y reunir datos era su meta en común, a pesar de lo diferentes que resultaron ser sus caminos."

...

Nada había cambiado, seguían siendo amigos…

 _¿Cierto?_

…

Pearl despertó sobresaltado, en medio de la oscura noche, con una capa de sudor frío cubriendo su cuerpo. Miró el reloj digital que había en la mesa al lado de su cama, el cual indicaba que no pasaban de las 2 A.M. del 27 de octubre. Suspiró, sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir luego de aquel sueño.

Ese día se cumplía otro año en el cual tendría que dejar plantada a su mejor amiga en su cumpleaños, _porque no había conseguido el permiso para retirarse temprano de su puesto como As de la Torre._ No, debía dejar de poner excusas, si no iba a la pequeña celebración privada que Platinum organizaba cada año, es porque tenía miedo.

 _¿Miedo de qué?_

Recordó el último cumpleaños de su amiga al que asistió, hace ya cuatro años, el festejo de los 18 años de Platinum. Ese día, Diamond había anunciado que pronto se marcharía a Kalos a estudiar con un chef reconocido, perteneciente al alto mando de la región. Aunque al comienzo todo había sido alegrías y felicidades con unos tintes de pena ante la inminente despedida, cuando la segunda bomba fue lanzada, el ambiente se oscureció bastante.

Diamond, entre susurros y empujoncitos, le dio animo a Platinum para anunciarle que ella también se marcharía, pues su mayoría de edad significaba que debía comenzar a gestionar las empresas familiares, y eso la llevaría bastante lejos de Sinnoh por algún tiempo.

— **¿S-soy el único sorprendido por la noticia de que ambos se marchan?**

Ni Diamond ni Platinum lo miraron directamente, se veían nerviosos, pero tras un momento de duda, Dia tomó la palabra.

— **No sabíamos como lo tomarías, Pearl. Lo hemos decidido hace meses, pero no encontrábamos el momento para decirte.**

La risa incómoda de Pearl fue señal suficiente para saber que algo andaba mal, aunque el rubio zanjó el tema en ese momento, con claras intenciones de marcharse, sin despedirse. Diamond lo siguió en silencio todo el camino hasta abandonar los inmensos terrenos de la mansión Berlitz; al cerrarse las rejas tras ellos, Dia suspiró para ponerle fin a la tensión del ambiente.

— **Pearl, escúchame…**

— **Así que hace meses tomaron una decisión así, ¿y no me contaron nada? ¿Por qué, Dia?**

— **Pearl, no te pongas así…**

— **El viaje es lo de menos, ¡estoy feliz de que sigan sus sueños! Pero, ¿Dónde quedó nuestra amistad? Más de seis años compartiendo penas y alegrías, y me ocultan algo tan importante para ustedes…**

— **Pearl, es un tema delicado, por favor escúchame.**

La voz seria de Diamond era algo que no se solía apreciar frecuentemente. De inmediato, y casi por instinto, Pearl hizo silencio y le prestó atención a las palabras de su amigo.

— **Desde hace algún tiempo las cosas han cambiado, Pearl. La señorita y yo estamos saliendo. ¿Sabes por qué no te dije nada? Porque no dejas de hablar de comedia. Siempre hacemos lo que tu dices, hablamos de lo que tú quieres, y cuando por fin podemos hacer algo por nuestra cuenta, si te incluimos se siente como una obligación. No, no puedo decir que la señorita lo sienta así, solo ella sabe que piensa y debería decírtelo ella misma. El punto es que ya no siento la misma confianza que antes por ti, Pearl; aunque sigues siendo un gran amigo para mí, ya no es lo mismo.**

Un silencio sepulcral, cual manto, cubrió todo el lugar. Un puñal tras otro, las palabras se clavaban en el corazón de Pearl; falta de confianza, el noviazgo entre su mejor amigo y la chica que le gustaba, sus propios errores, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza. El rubio solo pudo sonreir ante la situación, definitivamente la sinceridad era el fuerte de Diamond, y su propia mayor debilidad.

— **Supongo que luego de esto es el adiós, ¿no? Si ya no hay confianza, si piensas así de mí y esperaste sabe Arceus cuánto tiempo para decírmelo, es que esto ya no se puede reparar. Mejor dejarlo por las buenas antes de que empeore, ¿no? Despídete de la señorita en mi lugar.**

Las palabras de Pearl salieron sin ganas, cansadas. Se había prometido no volver a dañar a Diamond, y luego del pequeño monólogo de su amigo, supo que -sin saberlo- estuvo a punto de hacerlo otra vez. No le dio tiempo a Dia a responderle, aprovechando la lentitud de su amigo para darse la vuelta y marcharse en dirección contraria a su pueblo natal con paso rápido.

...

A la mañana siguiente, había partido en dirección al Frente de Batalla, a entrenar con su padre como excusa para no volver por la región durante algún tiempo. No supo nada de sus amigos hasta el año siguiente, cuando Platinum le envió a su padre una invitación dirigida a él, para que asistiera a su cumpleaños. Todos los recuerdos de las palabras de Diamond volvieron, lo acobardaron, y para cuando el calendario marcó el 27 de octubre, había decidido no asistir.

Año tras año, las invitaciones de Platinum eran rechazadas. Año tras año, Pearl veía a sus amigos crecer desde lejos. Cuatro años parecían poco, pero si cada día las noticias anunciaban un nuevo triunfo empresarial de la familia Berlitz, o cómo un tal Diamond, de Sinnoh, comienza a ganar fama en muchas regiones por su cocina de calidad, el tiempo pasa lento y tortuoso.

De igual forma, él no se quedaba atrás. Al dejar atrás su sueño de ser comediante, se había decidido a relevar a su padre como As del frente; tan solo dos años de comenzar a entrenar día y noche en las instalaciones, lo habían nombrado oficialmente As de la Torre de Batalla. No tenía idea si Diamond o Platinum tenían conocimiento de aquello, pero prefería no saberlo.

 _Pero entonces comenzaron._

Con cierta frecuencia, soñaba con un mundo donde los tres seguían siendo amigos. Donde los tres seguían sus sueños, pero seguían siendo inseparables como hace unos años lo habían sido. El amor no había florecido en ninguno, pero aquello les daba un equilibrio casi idílico que habría sido el final perfecto, según él. Eran amigos desde siempre, y para siempre.

 _De eso tenía miedo, de enfrentar a "sus amigos", a la realidad de la que huyó._

No le servía de nada pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, después de todo el tiempo y el espacio los acabaría separando tarde o temprano. Se conformaría con seguir con lo suyo, volcando toda su voluntad _-una frágil pero gran voluntad-_ en su nueva meta. No era lo que había deseado, pero seguiría con él hasta el final.

 _¿A caso su vida había acabado en un...?_

 ** _No, Dialga y Palkia aún no habían hecho su último movimiento._**

 _¿BAD END?_


End file.
